In the food industry, cooked food is available under a number a forms. Freezing allows preserving cooked food from the time it is prepared to the time it is eaten. Pasteurized fresh precooked food, i.e. precooked then heated at 90° C. during a minimum of 10 minutes, can achieve a shelf life of 30 days, up to 45 days for example, dating from the day of production. However, pasteurized fresh precooked food has an industrial look that may not be appealing to consumers.
There is need in the art for fresh convenience food.